transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Prime (Dino-Drones Edtion)
I Well Come you to the Dino-Drones Version of Transformers: Prime. Plot The Autobots must protect the Earth from Megtron and the Decepticons Autobot Team Prime Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen): Leader of the Autobots.Originally known as Orion Pax, Optimus Transforms into a red and blue semi-trailer truck simular to the live-action films. Optimus Prime has a mouth, like in Transformers: Cybertron, Animated and the live-action films. unlike the smooth face plate in the original series, as in the movie Optimus deploys face plate over his mouth in battle. Optimus is the strongest, biggest, and smartest of Team Prime. As told in Alex Irvine's Transformers: Exodus chapter book (which is set in the same franchise and community as Transformers: Prime), the series will explain Megatron's and Optimus' backstory Arcee (Sumalee Montano): A female Autobot that transforms into a blue motorcycle. Arcee is the smallest and most agile of the Autobot team. Acts as vice commander of the team, she had a strong bond with Cliffjumper and is gravely affected by his death. She also forms a bond with Jack Darby and even manages to convince him to continue aiding the Autobots. She has a old connection with the female Decepticon Airachnid who killed Arcee's partner Tailgate. Bumblebee (SFX): Transforms into a muscle car similar to the live-action films, except with an engine block in the hood. As in the films, Bumblebee communicates through electronic sound effects rather than specific human languages. He is partnered with Raf Esquivel, who appears to be the only human able to understand him. He might speak in the future. Ratchet (Jeffrey Combs): The Autobots' team medic, he transforms into a hybrid ambulance. His appearance and attitude is similar to his Transformers Animated character. Ratchet appears to yell "Bulkhead I needed that!" a lot, since Bulkhead breaks all of his needed items. He appears to be second in command of the Autobots, as he often leads them when Optimus isn't around, and Optimus himself opens up to Ratchet first upon the death of Megatron. Soon Ironhide gave him a EMP blaster simular to the live-action version. Bulkhead (Kevin Michael Richardson): Transforms into a giant green ATV. He is partnered with Miko Nakadai and acts as her protector. He also has shown a dislike for Agent Fowler, as he considers the man to be a jerk. Like Ratchet, Bulkhead's appearance is similar to the Transformers Animated character, though his personality is slightly different. Bulkhead has a habit of breaking things (he usually breaks Ratchet's needed items), as he is very clumsy. Bulkhead left the Wreckers in order to join Optimus Prime on his journey to leave Cybertron Smokescreen (Nolan North) An eager young Autobot recruit, all too ready to fight in the Great War. While he may talk a mile a minute and be greener than Bulkhead's paintwork, Smokescreen at least has the sense to use his wits when charging into a situation, rather than heading in firing blind. He also idolizes Optimus Prime Jetfire (Troy Baker): The Autobots' Air Guardian, not similar to his Cybertron cartoon counterpart. He transforms into a metallic futuristic VF-1 Valkyrie. He's almost big as Optimus. He also speaks with a australian accent. Megatron told that he would have join the Decepticon but he wears the Autobot insignia with pride. Jetfire can combine with Optimus, similar to his Armada counterpart. Jazz (Andrew Kishino): Transforms into a gray/silver sports car simular to the live-action film. He's part of Jetfire's team. He is partnered with D.J. as his protector as they both share the same personality of being a teamplayer. He has a love of style, with a hip-hop personality Personality is simuar to his Animated and G1 counterparts and retains his "Scatman Crothers" Voice. Jazz has adopted many popular human idioms into his vocabulary, and his fascination with their music has led him to implement speakers that fire a hundred sonic booms per second into his weaponry. His primary weapon is his shielded Crescent Cannon Ironhide (Jess Harnell): The Autobots' weapons' specialist, he transforms into a black Topkick similar to his live-action self. He's perhaps the more practical of the two, and more than a little trigger happy, so he can be more willing to push the Autobot code to the limit if he thinks it will get the job done faster. His weapons include an energy rocket launcher on his left arm, a plasma rocket launcher on his right arm, gatling guns on both. He's a tough soldier on Jetfire's team during the end of the war. He has a set of differently-sized removable weapons mounted onto his arms for him in the armory such as: RPGs, Assault guns, a crossbow, pulse rifle, a partical cannon, and Ion weaponry that he brought provide artillery and install new hand held weapons for Team Prime. During in Battle he deploys a faceplate over his mouth. He even installed auto defences out side the base. As one of Optimus' oldest and closest friends, Ironhide saw the great potential within Optimus to be more than what he allowed himself to be Elita-1 (Jennifer Hale): Arcee's best friend during the war on cybertron. She was like a sister to her, who transforms into a purple motorcycle with a sidecar on the right witch provides her armor when she transforms with it. Elita-1 is the same size as Arcee and most agile as her. She may be a fighter, but she's also a field medic on Jetfire's team as she carries an energon infuser. Chromia (Grey DeLisle): a tough bot, optics always scanning for the next fight. Naturally that means sometimes she and Ironhide agree on a lot of things. This combined with the countless battles they fought together in made for a friendship that has lasted centuries. Chromia transforms into a silver motorcycle with blue stripes. She is much more in-tune with her emotions Breakaway (Phil LaMarr): He Transforms into a F-35 Lightning II similar to Revenger of the Fallen version. Not only that, but in a straight line, there aren't many fliers that keep up with him. In battle he uses this to his advantage, dispensing with any aerial acrobatics, and simply relying on bombing runs at super-sonic speeds to get the job done The Twins: Two Autobot brothers Skids and Mudflap. They like to think they're hard core, but when their guard drops, it turns out they're basically a couple of robot rednecks. Still, they can hold their own in a fight, and they are eager to show Optimus just how skilled they are. Skids (Tom Kenny): He and Mudflap's appearance is similar to the live-action films. However, he has two oversized arms. He transforms into green Chevrolet Beat. He's the smarter than his brother and more level-headed. Sometimes he and Mudflap don't get along as brothers but they always put aside their differences, something to do with a mission back on cybertron years ago Mudflap (Bumber Robinson): He and Skids' appearance is similar to the live-action films, as he has two oversized arms as his brother. He transforms into an orange Chevrolet Trax. Unlike his brother, Skids, Mudflap is very hyperactive, noisy, argumentative, and eager. Sideswipe (James Remar): He is true to his function of Warrior. Though proficient with guns, he prefers melee combat to ranged weapons, and will employ any maneuver it takes to get close enough to the enemy to use his arm-mounted retractable Cybertanium swords similar to the live-action series. He's also a bit of a smart-aleck, with a somewhat sarcastic and impetuous attitude but a knack for strategy. Sideswipe transforms into a? red Lamburgini similar to his G1 and his design is based on his? live-action counterpart. He's rivasl with Sideways Tracks (Jeff Bennett): He acts like a gentleman and a scientist. Tracks transforms from a blue sports car into a winged robot. He's appearance is similar to his Generation 1 counterpart. Hot Shot (Mark Hildreth): The Autobot's bravest warrior and scout alongside his friend, Bumblebee. He transforms into a red, yellow and blue race car similar to his Transformers: Energon character. Не is a brave soldier; also he is very emotional, Determinant, experience has taught him to take things seriously when the situation demands it. He's a dynamic and understanding individual. He's another friend of Cliffjumper during the war, too bad he had to hear the new that he died. He has a thing for Arcee Jolt (Phil Morris): Transforms into a blue Chevrolet Volt similar to the live action film. he carries 2 electro-whips for combat. Like any prankster, he's pretty impulsive, and if trouble rears its head, you can bet Jolt is going to try to be in the middle of it. Prowl (Nolan North): Transforms into a police car. Like Ratchet, and Bulkhead, Prowls appearance is similar to the Transformers Animated character. Brawn '''(Paul St. Peter): He transforms into a tan/brown Hummer HX. He lives to pit himself against physical challenges and to prove his mighty strength. He has a military personality. He's one of the Elite Guard '''Yoketron (Vincent Tong): Drifter's Sensei during the Great War on Cybertron. Yoketron's appearance is similar to his Animated Counterpart. He is a master of many martial arts, including Circuit-Su, Metallikato, Crystalocution, diffusion, Tekkaido, Tahtib-tron and Laser Lathi. He taught many students except one, Bludgeon. He transforms into a japanese orochi with a gold, white and purple color. He's also part of the Autobot High Council. Years ago, after meeting his new student, Yoketron decided to train him instead of throwing him in the stockade by Brawn. Drift was a rebellious and cocky young upstart at the time, and so Yoketron tried to humble and ground him. Yoketron stripped him of his weapons and mods, and slowly trained Drift in the way of a swordsman and when Drift's training was complete, Yoketron turned hm to Ultra Magnus to join the Wreckers. He was the first Autobot to master the Great Sword. He appeared in Drift's and Ultra Magnus's flashbacks Percepter (Wally Wingert): An Autobot scientist and a dedicated astronomer and physicist, and he is not interested at all in the mystical or supernatural. There's a paradox named after him, presumably one he theorized. Distant and antisocial, Perceptor speaks with a bluntness befitting a scientist. Like Optimus, Percepter and Shockwave used to be friends before the war. Warpath '''(John DiMaggio): Another war hero which can transform into a crimson painted tank looks much like his Generation 1 counterpart. He's loud, boisterous, skilled, confident, devoted to his buddies, and probably a little deaf. His armor is tremendously thick; his skull no less. He loves to show off towards his fellow Autobots. '''Scattorshot (Dee Bradley Baker): He spends a lot of time carefully planning out any battle tactics he and his teammates can use, and only expects as much time for careful planning and thoughtful action from the Decepticons. He transforms into a blue Land Systems OMC Ratel IFV with yellow patterns. He has a western accent. Blurr ('''Roger Rose): The fastest Autobot alive who speaks fast too, He transforms into a Blue Racer which bares to his Animted counterpart. '''Stratosphere (Travis Willingham): Transforms into a military transport plane. can transport an entire team half way around the globe, even military property and then supply high-altitude covering fire when they get there. In the air, he is virtually unbeatable, and he knows it; Stratosphere thinks he can take on just about any challenge all on his lonesome, and this becomes a distinct problem when the threat is on the ground, where his combat abilities are no great shakes. Mirage (Dave Wittenberg): Red Formula One Race Car transformer. He has a french accent. He's very persuasive and when he engages Decepticons. Wheelie (Davis Cleveland): Resident Minicon who hangs around Autobot HQ. His weapon of choice is an energon blaster. He's obnoxious and cocky Omega Supreme (Michael Dorn): The legendary Autobot Guardian who transforms into the Autobot warship Ark. Omega Supreme was the Autobots’ last line of defense against the Decepticons during the War on Cybertron. In robot mode, due to his gigantic size, Omega Supreme has incredible strength with his claw like arms, in which one of them transforms into a plasma cannon Wreckers An Autobot war unit during the Great War Ultra Magnus (John Schneider): Commander of the Wreckers, who transforms into a Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck similar to his Transformers Animated character. He's strong, honest, and courageous, Evan responsible. He wields his Magnus Hammer for combat. He was also part of The Autobot High Council along with good friend Yoketron. Springer (Dee Bradley Baker): Ultra Magnus's assistant who transforms into a RAH-66 Comanche helicopter. He's only ever risen to the middle of the Autobots ranks, he's still got smarts. Using his brains, he's able to come up with ways of using his strength and firepower that the enemy won't see coming to his commander. He's not much of a fighter, he's technical support Wheeljack (James Horan): Bulkhead's best friend from Cybertron, and a master swordsman. Wheeljack's appearance is similar to his Generation 1 counterpart. In "Con Job" he captured by Starscream, but managed to escape and help defeat Makeshift, a Decepticon spy who pretended to be him. Wheeljack's nickname is Jackie. He was also given a spot on Team Prime, but didn't take it because he wanted to see more of the galaxy. Wheeljack is scheduled to return in future episodes as Sierra's Guardian. He transforms into a white race car with green and red stripes. Rodimus (Chris Cox): Who is brash and headstrong, with an overwhelming self-confidence that borders on arrogance when he joined the Wreckers. He transforms into a yellow-orange sports car similar to his Animated character with red stripes. He's mastering hand-to-hand combat and a wide arrange of weaponry, as well as designing his cybertronian bow witch fires Energon arrows. He knew Tailgate when he was just a rookie before he joined the Wreckers. Roadbuster (Paul Dobson): Muscle of the Wreckers. He transforms into a Grey Cadillac Monster Truck with gear markings. Roadbuster is another friend of Bulkhead during the war on Cybertron. He also has an unfortunate tendency to break stuff by accident due to his sheer strength and natural clumsiness. He's wrecked major throughfares and toppled skyscrapers in his zeal to be helpful; when he gets angry, he's capable of berserker charges. Ultra Magnus has faith in him if he does a good job of being Peter's guardian and bring the fight to Megatron. His hands transform into chainsaws for combat Topspin (Phil LaMarr): The Wreckers Demolision's expert. He transforms into a blue racecar similar to the live-action film, DotM. He's proud of being one tough bot, and is more than happy to wear the scars to prove it. He's armed with dual ion blasters and frag charges, which can detonate in 40 sec before exploding. Leadfoot (John DiMaggio): A Cockney-accented overweight? autobot? who transforms into a red racecar also similar to his DOTM-counterpart, he is the strategist of the wreckers. He speaks in a british accent Steeljaw (): The Wrecker's cybertonian guard dog. When they need his expert tracking skills, Steeljaw puts both his advanced senses and his hydraulic jaws to work. He appears to be based on a Doberman. Hoist (): The Wrecker's feild medic, He transforms into a teal/yellow? Ford F-350 simular to his G1 counterpart. Drifter (Yuri Lowenthal): One of the Wreckers's only few Japanese members. Wields a samurai sword. Transforms into a cross between an Nissan Silvia S15 and the Mitsubishi FTO that resembles . He spends his time meditation and learns Cybertronian martial arts. He has He frequently clashes with his Decepticon rival Bludgeon, whom he doesn't consider a true martial arts master due to his use of dishonorable tactics techniques and wishes to fight him alone for his honor. Before he became a Wrecker, he was a Draft Dodger and Yoketron decided to train him instead of throwing him in the stockade by Brawn. Drifter was a rebellious and cocky young upstart at the time, and so Yoketron tried to humble and ground him. His weapon is the Great Sword, an ancient weapon that said to be extremely powerful, mainly because it drew power from spark energy, and as such must only be used in the most dire of circumstances. Dinobots: Grimlock (Gregg Berger): Leader of the Dinobots. He transforms into a mechanical Tyrannosaurus Slugg (Rick Wasserman): Transforms into a mechanical Triceratops Sludge (Jim Ward): Transforms into a mechanical Brachiosaurus Swoop (Mark Allen Stewart): Transforms into a mechanical Pterodactyl. Snarl (): Transforms into a mechanical Stegosaurus. Wreckjaw (Jim Ward): A new Dinobot. He transforms into a mechanical Velociraptor Paddles (): Transforms into a mechanical Parasaurolopus Aerialbots/Superion: The Autobots' combiner team. Under the command of both Jetfire and Silverbolt Silverbolt (Brian Bloom): Aerialbot commander. He transforms into a metallic silver Lockheed Martin X-35. He cares more for his friends than himself, and as a true believer in the Autobot cause, he would gladly sacrifice himself to protect them Air Raid (Liam O'Brian): He transforms into a F-15E Strike Eagle with blue hot rod flames. Air Raid has dedicated his life to tracking down the worst of them, spending centuries pursuing them all throughout the galaxy, and he intends to keep this up until every single one has been brought to justice Fireflight (Rick Wasserman): He transforms into a red A-10 Thunderbolt. He is easily distracted, which is unfortunate Terradive (Jennifer Hale): Sole female member of the Aerialbots. She transforms into a F-14 Tomcat. Terradive is extremely agile and a skilled diplomat. She very determined and always ready for any mission, no matter how difficult. Slingshot (): Youngest Aerialbot in the team and the rookie. Other Autobots * Deceased Autobots *Cliffjumper *Tailgate *Sentinel Prime (Troy Baker): The Leader of the Autobot Elite Guard and Optimus' Predecessor. He was thought to be lost in the war, but was found on the moon by Optimus Prime. He returns it back to Optimus because earth was unfamiliar to him, and now Optimus is his teacher now. Sentinel Prime turns into a metallic blue monster-truck snowplow similar to his Animated counterpart, he also wields a Primax Blade and a Skyboom Shield. Miko refers him to be a jerk. Soon he was killed by Megatron and Shockwave. Eventually, Megatron use Dark Energon to revive him and turn him into his pet Terrocon for target practice Decepticons Crew of the Nemesis Megatron (Frank Welker): Leader of the Decepticons, he transforms into a Cybertronian jet, similar to the live action version. He believes that Earth-style forms are beneath him and attempts to utilize the Dark Energon he acquired from his time in space to end these "War Charades" with the Autobots in his favor. During the events of "Darkness Rising", he injects himself with Dark Energon giving himself the power to control the Terrorcons and plans to fire a shard of Dark Energon at Cybertron via a Space Bridge, turning the planets Cybertronian dead into an army of Terrorcons to help him defeat the Autobots and take over the Earth. He succeeds in seeding Cybertron with Dark Energon; however, the Autobots manage to destroy the Space Bridge. Both Optimus and Starscream believe him to have perished in the explosion. It is revealed that he survived thanks to Dark Energon, and was later taken to sick bay. Though he gets Knock-Out as a medic to keep Megatron stable, Starscream brides him into convincing Soundwave to pull the plug. By then, to find a cure for Cybertronic Plague to save Optimus' life, Bumblebee enters Megatron's subconscious mind to find the cure. However, Bumblebee unknowingly made Megatron aware of his condition while he was living his fantasy of killing Optimus Prime. Though he agrees to give the Autobot the cure so he can kill Optimus for real in return for being restored, Ratchet scanned the cure as the plug is pulled off by Arcee. Though Starscream was forced to plug Megatron back in at Soundwave's demand, the Deception's body was rendered brain-dead as his consciousness escaped into Bumblebee. Soon, Megatron was able to use Bumblebee to find a shard of Dark Energon (the same one used to create the Terrorcons) and use it to revive his original body, and used the cortical psychic patch used by Bumblebee to enter his mind to transfer it back. The process, though briefly interrupted by Ratchet and Raf, was a success, and the Decepticon leader returned to service, but not before beating Starscream, confining him to the same operating table that he once lie on. He wields a blade that extends from his Fusion cannon Shockwave (David Sobolov): Megatron's true second-in-command and a Brilliant Scientist. He's transforms into a Cybertronian Jet. He's also one of Megatron's scientist as he upgraded their own ground bridge and fueled it wih Dark Enegon. He's similar to his War for Cybertron counterpart, but his head is similar to his Transformers Animated character. He has two regular arms instead of one with other for a plasma cannon mounted on it. When he came aboard the Nemesis, Magatron promoted him to second-in-command leaving Starscream third-in-command. His voice impersonates David Warner. He was a member of the scientist caste in the industrial city of Kaon back on Cybertron. Years ago Megatron ordered him to remained on Cybertron in command of the Decepticons, while Megatron left with his elite soldiers on the Nemesis to pursue he Autobots. Seekers: Team of airborne Decepticons lead by Starscream under Megatron's command. Starscream (Steve Blum): Transforms into a silver-gray F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter. Unlike most of his persona and like Transformers: Energon and the live-action films, Starscream shows respect for his commander, but waits for a chance to kill Megatron and take over leadership of the Decepticons. At the end of "Darkness Rising: Part 5", he tells his fellow Decepticons that Megatron has died in the Space Bridge explosion and ends by saying, "All Hail Starscream". In "Masters & Students", he revives SkyQuake to kill Optimus Prime and discovers Megatron survived the explosion and after being discovered by Soundwave's deployer Ratbat is forced to transport Megatron (but not before removing the shard of Dark Energon from Megatron's chest and brings him back to the ship and place him in stasis at the Decepticon base. He later calls Breakdown and Knock Out to help him. Megatron eventually returns and punishes Starscream severely for his assassination attempt. Starscream has announced to have been always scientifically curious. Thundercracker (Wade Williams): Transforms into a blue F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter. The master of fear. His victims can hear him coming from 200 miles away, which is the way he likes it—it's not worth the effort it takes to kill them unless they're nice and terrified first Skywarp (Tom Kenny): Transforms into a purple-black F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter. He's rather immature, stubborn, cowardly, and prone to insults. Thrust (Nolan North): Transforms into a red F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter. Sunstorm (Robin Atkin Downes): Transforms into a yellow-orange F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter Ramjet (Dwight Schultz): Transforms into a brown and white F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter. He likes to tease Starscream all the time which what makes him laugh. Slipstream (Gabrielle Carteris): Sole female member of the Seekers, who is oblivious of Starscream's hatred with Megatron. And she is Arcee's rival. She transforms into a purple-aqua F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter Acid Storm (Carlos Alazraqui): Transforms into a green a F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter Dirge: The unspeakable member of the seekers. He transforms into a blue-green F-16 Fighting Falcon-like fighter Soundwave (Peter Jessop): Transforms into a blue MQ-9 Reaper-type aircraft. His arms become the wings, resulting in them becoming very thin. During an encounter with Jack, Miko, and Raf, Miko takes his picture and Soundwave responds by taken a picture of the three children before flying off. According to his bio, he can use "deployers" that come out from his chest (one of which looks similar to his old counterpart Ratbat) along with mechanical tentacles. He also seems to be loyal to Megatron and distrust Starscream (though he pretends to aid Starscream and follows his commands) as he sent Ratbat to follow him when he went to investigate if Megatron had survived, an action that ended up preventing Starscream from doing away with the injured Megatron and forcing Starscream to act as if he was trying to save Megatron and have him transported to sickbay, thus saving his master from Starscream. Lazerbeak (Frank Welker): A giant cybertronian condor, similar to the live-action film. He has razor sharp feathers Frenzy (Dana Snyder): A Decepticon spy that is the size of a human. He transforms into a silver radio similar to the live-action film. Ravage (Frank Welker): A giant cybertronian panther, similar to his to his Generation 1 counterpart. He was frozen in the arctic found by Agent Fowler. Like all of Soundwave's minions, Ravage would prowl around the Nemesis, patrolling the hallways. he's very aggressive towards Autobots and he enjoys scratching them with his razor sharp claws. Sometimes Megatron, Soundwave or Brawl puts a leash on him Ratbat: A giant cybertronian bat, Knockout (Daran Norris): Breakdown's partner. He and Breakdown were called in by Starscream in a plot to steal an Energon Harvester. It's not simply his own lines he's interested in; he has an appreciation for well-built mechanical bodyforms of all sizes and functions... and a nasty penchant for tearing them apart after he's done admiring them. Slick, sly and snobbish, he's ostensibly the Decepticons' "medic", though he professes both a preference and proficiency for dis-assembly. He considers himself adept at breaking things and fixing them, but professes more skill with the breaking. He transforms into a red sports car. On the battlefield, he prefers to wine and dine his prey first, before striking cruelly with his Energon prod, which can disable even some of the biggest Transformers around. Knock Out is concerned with his form, as he once forced a driver off the road after he scratched his paint job, and insulting Optimus after he ripped off his door. soon he found a replacable door Breakdown (Adam Baldwin): Knock Out's brutish assistant. Both Knock Out and himself were called in by Starscream to repair Megatron and steal a Energon Harvester in Greece, he also shares a history with Bulkhead. In other words, he is the muscle for the Decepticons. Based on his new, gigantic, robotic appearance, he transforms into a monster armored truck/van equipped with a missile launcher turret. He's partnered with Knockout as his brutish assistant Brawl (Jim Cumming): Transforms into a heavy tank similar to the live-action film and speaks in a Russian Accent. He acts as Megatron's captain to the Vehicons and general of the combaticons. He is the same size of Bulkhead and Ironhide. His head is similar to his G1 counterpart. Brawl does not just enjoy fighting, he is consumed by it. Tearing Autobots apart is embedded into his very core, and every fiber-optic cable of his being is obsessed with wild, unyielding combat. The only thing he enjoys, or even cares about, is the fury of battle. He's a rival to Ironhide and to Warpath. He is armed with his spring-loaded main gun on his right arm and a flip-out blade on his left. Bonecrusher (Fred Tatasciore): He transforms into a Buffalo H, almost simular to the live-action version, except his feet don't wheels. He also has his grabber claw equiped to his vehical mode and used as a weapon attatched to his back. On Cybertron, Bonecrusher was actually quite a skilled tactician during the Great War battle while others were still mapping out strategy, and, most importantly in Megatron's eyes, a vicious warrior. He is Brawls cosest friend, as they both fought together during the war Lugnut (David Kaye): Transforms into a Bartini Beriev VVA-14. He is similar to his Transformers Animated character. Lugnut possesses a quality that's exceedingly rare in Decepticons: loyalty. Unswerving, unthinking, blind loyalty to the glorious Megatron. His master makes the plans, and Lugnut carries them out. However, that blind loyalty is his weakness. Although innovative on the battle field, he does little thinking about anything else. He had a histroy with his enemy, Bulkhead. Blackout (Noah Nelson): Transforms into a Blackhawk helicopter simular to the live-action film, the entire rotor assembly on his back can be removed and converted into a gigantic fan weapon or allow him to fly or hover, to vaguely represent the hand-held rotor-blade weapon he wields in the film as a weapon. In better days he was always to be found looming powerful and silent behind his leader's right shoulder. When given a target he hunts it down with fierce determination. In the Golden age of Cybertron, Blackout was once a guard at the Decegon plaza, when the civil war began, Blackout fought alongside Megatron when his master became a Decepticon and betrayed his fellow Guards to join him. Barricade (David Kaye): Bumblebee's rival. He transforms into a police car simular to the live-action version which has a black and purple color. He's a true speed demon, powering his engine to speeds faster than some jets. He is a brutal leader on the battlefield, scolding Decepticons that don't perform up to his and Megatron's stand. He loves mocking Bumblebee cause of his voice Stockade (Robin Atkin Downes): He transforms into a black SUV. He's the second muscle for the Decepticons along side Breakdown. He's not too picky about whom he takes orders from, especially from Starscream, as long as those orders involve hurting people and Autobots. He has a british accent Incinerator (John Kassir): He transforms into a osprey helicopter. He wants to know where Megatron is, and he's going to interrogate every Autobot he can capture to find out. He almost have a sinister laugh and insane personality. Blitzwing (Bumper Robinson): Transforms into two modes a Jet and Assult tank simular to his Animated Counterpart. Not only has three modes (robot, jet, and tank), he also has three alternate personalities ", Icy personality is represented by a long, blue face with a monocle and speaks with quiet disdain. His easily angered Hothead personality has a wide, red face, is gap-toothed, and tends to react angrily with violent threats towards almost anyone. Finally, his Random personality's face looks like nothing so much as a black jack-o'-lantern, and may toss out bad puns and jokes, children's nursery rhymes, or random non sequiturs, mostly followed by hysterical laughter. All three personalities speak with a pronounced German accent and apparently he has trouble flying in a straight line Motormaster (): Transforms black Kenworth K100 Aerodyne sleeper truck, simular to he G1 counterpart Demolisher (Gary Anthony Williams): He transforms into a yellow/red Missle Carrier Tank. He is a very trusted but sometimes very dim soldier who holds very true-to-spark values concerning. His appearence is simular to his armada counterpart ? Scorponok (Frank Welker): A giant cybertronian scorpion simular to the live-action films, as he's partnered with Blackout. His weapons include missiles, spinning pincers (which can also be formatted into drills for burrowing), a directed-energy weapon, and an impaling spike that represents the stinger on his tail. Oil Slick (Vincent Tong): Transforms into a "chopper" motorcycle. Like his Animated counterpart, Oil Slick is a talented chemist specializing in weaponized compounds. He is, in his own words, "slagging good" though at times too eager in trying out new concoctions. He's mastered in cybertronian martial arts in Circuit-Su, Metallikato, Tahtib-tron and Laser Lathi. His weapon is a Dark energon mace witch can creat shockwaves and fire purple blast while swinging it Cyclonus (): Transforms into a cybertronian star fighter. He's a master swordsmen who wields dual dark energon swords Blast Off (Brian Bloom): Airachnid (Gina Torres): A twisted Decepticon who can make even Arcee tremble due to a past encounter that cost Arcee the life of her partner Tailgate. After leaving the Decepticons, Airachnid travels the universe and likes to collect endangered species — after she rendered them near extinction. When she came to Earth, she ended up hunting Jack while battling Arcee at the same time. After being taken down by Arcee, Airachnid escapes underground. She is set to return in "Crisscross", where she will team-up with Silas (leader of the terrorist organization M.E.C.H.) to get revenge on Jack and Arcee, later scanning Fowler's stealth helicopter as another alternate mode with bug parts. Sideways (John DiMaggio): He transforms into a silver Audi R8, simular to the live-action film. He's a simple courier so he's not a physical powerhouse like the other Decepticons. As he's pretty smart, and cocky, Sideways prefers to team up with larger Decepticons in the battle against the Autobots. His arch foe is Sideswipe .He has a saw blade in both hands. Strika (Gwendoline Yeo): One of Megatron's Generals who transforms into an orange and purple double barreled tank. She has a russain accent Lockdown (Danny Trejo): A Decepticon Bounty hunter. He transforms into a muscel car, simular to his Animated version of himself Onslaught (Ron Perlman): A Decepticon Bounty Hunter who works with Lockdown as his partner. He transforms into a green and dark purple Dump truck Crankcase () Crowbar (Keith Szarabajka): Hatchet (): Vehicons (Various voices): Troops (also known as drones) who serve as foot soldiers for the Decepticons. They transform into purple muscle cars, and spacefighters.The Vehicons had been misnamed many times as "Eradicons" by the closed captionings and "Decepticon Troopers" in the credits. Unlike the Vehicon drones from Beast Machines, they are not mindless and appear to have personalities. Vehicons are adaptable to many different situations, including flight modes, security patrols, and mine workers. Eradicons (Various voices): Brutish version of Vehicons, They Transform into purple tanker trucks, tanks and cybertronian gunships also thy're heavey hitters. They have the same different situations, including flight modes, guard patrols, and mine workers. Terrorcons: Megatron's army of the undead. Cybertronians which Megatron raised from the dead using Dark Energon. Some were also initially created from an Earth graveyard. The rest of them were raised from the Dead Cybertronians on Cybertron Combaticons: A group of Decepticon body forms lead by Brawl during the War back on Cybertron. Unlike Vehicons, the combaticons are and armored force Scouts: Transform into camouflage DPVs Enforcers: Transform into M1126 Stryker IAV's with missile launchers on their shoulders, and are the heavy hitters of the drone army Snipers: Transform into Apache AH1 Helicopters with blasters and sniper guns on their arms Trypticon (Fred Tatasciore): The most largest and fearsome Decepticon. Alternate mode is a copy of Megatron's ship, the Nemesis. Trypticon is destructive, monstrous and the enemy of Omega Supreme. His appearence is a gigantic dinosaur; simular to the War for Cybertron version and Godzilla. He cares little for his role as the ultimate Decepticon weapon and finds war to be a waste of effort, Trypticon enjoys eating Vehicons for disposal. The Autobots refered to him as a monster on Cybertron. He killed millions during the War. Trypticon's weapons are enhanced with Dark Energon. Constructicons / Devastator Rivals of the Aerialbots and Dinobots. They're nuetral Decepticons dumb enough to help Autobots expand thier base, with no alligence to Megatron. As long the Autobots pay them for a small price of Energon, they will expand thier Base. Together, they're like family to one another. They all form into Devastator Mixmaster (Jeff Bennett): Leader of the Constructicons, he transforms into a black and silver concrete mixer, simular to the Animated and Live-action film. Mixmaster has spent his entire life learning all there is to know about construction. He has very long arms with big plates from his truck mixer section that are used as 4 shields. He forms Devastator's head Scrapper (Tom Kenny): Second-in-command of the Contructicons and Mixmaster's best pal, he transforms into a yellow Excavator, simular to the Animated and his robot mode resembles his Live-action counterpart. Like his compadre, he has an innate knack for grasping construction projects, and upon seeing a set of blueprints can get right to work. He forms Devastator's right arm Overload (Gary Anthony Williams): He transforms into a red articulated dump truck. He's very lazy as he sleeps on the job with Rampage shouting in his face to wake him up for a moment. He's armed with a drill carried on his back for digging. He forms part of Devastator's body. He has an overwieght appearence Long Haul (Jim Cummings): He transforms into a large green Dumptruck, simular to the live-action film, and speaks in a Heavy Brooklyn accent. He wishes he could spend more time in battle, destroying his enemies with force. Instead, he often finds himself stuck in the role of pack mule, lugging around Energon. His the heavy lifter of the Constructicons. He is taller than Bulkhead due to their new rivalry. He forms Devastator's right leg Rampage (Bumber Robinson): He transforms into a yellow Bulldozer. He's a very violant Constructicon that can be followed by the trail of Debree as he carries, Gurdurs, large crates and rocks. His chassis is covered with dirt and mud. He likes to pick on Overload once and a while, and speaks in a French Accent. He forms Devastator's left leg Hightower (J. B. Blanc): He transforms into a gigantic truss crane. He uses his hook to lift old cargo crates or, he can replace his hook with a wreckingball. He's the technition of the Constructicons and he has a blow-torch. He forms Devastator's left arm Duststorm (Colin Murdock): He transforms into an orange Steamroller. Skipjack (Maurice LaMarche): He transformes into a blue painted Volvo Excavator with a drill attatchment. In robot mode, his drill is mounted on his right arm. Deceased Decepticons *Skyquake:(deceased) Entombed in stasis on Earth until exhumed by Starscream. However, Skyquake pledges alleigance to only his "one true master", Megatron. He transforms into an F-35 Lightning II-like fighter when Skyquake scanned agent Fowler's fighter, while fighting Optimus Prime and Bumblebee *Makeshift *Blast Off: Killed by airachnid after he, breakdown and Dreadwing *Dreadwing *Bludgeon (Phil LaMarr): a Metallikato martial-artist, loyal to the Decepticon cause and armed with an ancient blade handed down from ancient times well as a smaller dagger. Underneath the samurai trappings though, he's a pretty straightforward 'con: he loves giving people a kicking, he's willing to fight dirty, and he doesn't give a fig about your complaints of immorality. Things like that, and his willingness to use a high-voltage cannon. But what does he care, he just shot you with a cannon! One thing he does care about: he really, really gets focused on rivals and proving he's the best of them. He transforms into a a green and orange Japanese Type 90 tank and into a skeletal samurai robot mode. During the end of the wars, He is one of Yoketron's dishonored students swores revenge on Drift for his humiliation and jelousey. He travels with Oil Slick in their pursuit of finding and slay Drift with out interfearence with other autobots who would help him and kill anyone who ever stands in his way. Others Primus (Peter Weller) (mentioned): The creator of the Transformers - Autobot and Decepticon alike - and the twin brother of Unicron. He transforms into the planet cybertron it self Unicron (John Noble) : Primus' evil brother and the source of Dark Energon. Scraplets: Cybertron's most dangerous vermin. Scraplets consume all forms of metal but show a preference for living metal particularly transformers. They travel in large swarms and have the ability to fly. They caused some damage to the Autobot base before it is discovered that Scraplets are vulnerable to the cold. Bulkhead showed particular fear of Scaplets, sighting having seen swarms of them consume the entirety of other transformers Thirteen Primes: Prima (Rick D. Wasserman): The Warrior of Light and leader of the Thirteen. Wielded the Star Saber. First bearer of the Matrix of Leadership. Magatronus Prime/'The Fallen (Jonathan Adams): The Fallen appearance is a combination of his Dreamwave comic and Movie counterpart, His abilities include Telekinesis, Electric manipulation, and Pyrokinesis. Solus Prime (): Alpha Trion (George Takei): Optimus's mentor during the war and member of the Autobot High Council. He's also one of The Thirteen primes and the oldest Nexus Prime (Mark Hamil) Vector Prime (Robin Atkin Downes) Alchemist Prime (Armin Shimmerman) Amaglamous Prime (Larry Cedar) Liege Maximo (Wade Williams) Humans Jackson "Jack" Darby (Josh Keaton): A 16 year old boy who accidentally encounters Arcee in her motorcycle form and enters into the Transformer War as a strong ally. He is a bit of a reluctant hero and is at first hesitant to get involved in the Autobot's War with the Decepticons. He forms a strong bond with the Autobot Arcee, who acts as his protector. Jack and his girlfriend Sierra shares their first kiss in future episodes. Miko Nakadai (Tania Gunadi): Miko's last name is Nakadai, but at Comic Con 2010, it said that Miko's last name was Tezuka. 15 year old female Japanese exchange student who seeks to be "in on the action" after seeing Arcee. Miko is very adventureous to the point of being reckless, causing nothing but headaches for Raf, Jack, and the Autobots. Later shows mechnical aptitude. She seems to like Bulkhead, her protector, the best and frequently follows him into dangerous situations Rafael "Raf" Esquivel (Andy Pessoa): A 12 year old computer whiz who is able to provide Ratchet the technical support for human technical devices that Ratchet cannot develop and uses his technical knowledge to support the Autobots in their fight with the Decepticons. Ratchet comes to respect Raf rather than a "fleshy", becoming actual friend who actively support each other in later episodes. He seems to be the only human in the group who understands Bumblebee Sierra (Alexandra Krosney): Sierra is a girl from Jack Darby's school. Jack knows her, but in typical high school drama fashion, Jack is mostly below her notice. She finds Jack admiring a motorcycle outside of K.O. Burger where he works in the first part of Darkness Rising and calls him out on it, before getting scared away by a pair Vehicons in vehicle mode that try to run her down on their way to the motorcycle - the Autobot Arcee in disguise. Sierra is Jack's love interest in the series, her Autobot partner is Wheeljack. Sierra's Friend (Bella Thorn): is a teenage girl who attends the same school in Jasper, Nevada, as Sierra and Jack. She's a troublemaker, and she hangs out with Sierra a lot, even she is with Wheeljack and Jolt D.J. Flinn (Khary Payton): a 17 year old african-american who is partnered with Jazz. He loves to party, referenced in his experience as a music lover also he's a team player Peter Thompson (Taylor Lautner): a 15 year old native-american who also likes to see the action such as Miko but he's know alot about animals as he learns wildlife from Cybertron. He's partnered with Roadbuster Isabel Nixon (Elise Gatien): A 16 year old girl who is partnered with Hotshot. She goes to the same school as Jack, Miko, Raf and Sierra where she goes to her Cheerleading practice. She forms a stronge bond with Hotshot as he intends of taking her to practice everyday and brings her to the Autobot Base as their friendship grows strong. She has little brothers named Tommy and Jake. She almosts feel sorry for Starscream how the way he's been through. She has long wavy hair and brown eyes. She wears Tommy & Jake Nixon (Cassandra Morris and Kath Soucie) 13 yr old twin brothers of Isabel that are partnered with The Twins, Skids and Mudflap as they meet the Autobots. Timmy is smart like Raf, Tommy always get into troubled with hair brain scemes as Miko. They are Simular to Zack and Cody '''Kogi Morimoto '(): A 15 year old Japanese boy who is a close friend of Miko. He's partnered with Drifter Addison Fowler (Jennifer Freeman): Agent Fowler's daughter and partnered with Sideswipe. '''Rowenne Carlo (): A 17 year old girl who bares a resemblance to her Generation 1 counterpart, Verity Carlo. Like her counterpart, she's resourceful, self-reliant and cunning. Problem is, she likes to think she's tougher, smarter and has more guts than pretty much everyone else. It's a good part of what allows her to maintain her rootless teen-aged existence hitch-hiking across the Special Agent William Fowler (Ernie Hudson): The Autobots' liaison to the outside world who only visits when there are "issues" like that of the Autobots failing to keep their fight with the Decepticons off the radar. Being a government agent he has been injected with a micro-chip tracking device (according to Raf the US government has started a program of injecting their agents with tracking devices, similar to micro-chips used to track pets). He has shown himself to be an accomplised helicopter pilot, even managing to out fly a one of Soundwave's deployer units. Is briefly kidnapped by the Decepticons and interogated by Starscream to learn the location of the Autobot's base, however Fowler does not reveal its location (enduring torture at the hands of Starscream) and is saved by the Autobots with help from their teenaged human allies. Currently he is the Autobots only known adult human ally. Venessa Fowler (): William Fowler's nagging and lovely wife. Leutenant Tucker Alloy (Sam Worthington): Leutenant of the U.S. Army. He is appointed as the Autobot's ally under William Fowler's orders, Tucker is very fond of the Autobots, Jack and company, especially Warpath. He and Silas used to be friends before he joined MECH as he and Optimus have alot in common. June Darby (Markie Post): Jack's mother who is currently unaware of the existance of the Autobots, however she has encountered Arcee in vehical mode and believes her to be a motorcycle her son had bought with his own money (she allows him to keep the bike with the stipulation that he must wear a helmet).In "Crisscross", June has become suspicious of Jack (due to his breaking curfew, sleeping in class, poor grades, and local rumors about him racing his bike over town), causing her to fear Jack has fallen in with wrong crowd. After catching him sneaking in one night with Arcee (in vehicle mode) she grounds him and tells him his motorcycle (Arcee) must remain in the garage. Arcee tells Jack not to worry, as his mom works late, thus enable her to sneak out so she may perform her Autobot duties. However June comes home early and finds her missing (through Ratchet manages to ground-bridge her back into garage, without June). However June assumes the "wrong crowd" Jack is hanging out with snuck it in. Jack decides to come clean and tells her about the Autobots, however this causes June to think he is part of a science-fiction club (Arcee's refusal to transform does exactly help prove his story either). June eventually learns Jack was telling the truth about Arcee and the Autobots, after she kidnapped by M.E.C.H. and held hostage by their temporary ally Airachnid. She is rescued by Jack & Arcee with assistance of Agent Fowler and his men. Agent Fowler tries to provide Jack with a cover story about working with him, but having been told everything by Jack she doesn't by it. Jack decides to make good on the promise to take his mom for a ride on his motorcycle, (to the Autobot's base) and introduces her to the rest of his "science-fiction club" (the Autobots). June is currently one of the few adult humans (besides Agent Fowler, the government, Silas, and MECHs soldiers) who are aware of the of the existance of the Autobots and Decepticons (currently she is the only known adult civilian known to be aware of their existance). Molly Esquivel: Raf's mother who is also knows of the existance of the Autobots as Raf introduced her to Bumblebee. Ronald Esquivel: Raf's father Vince (Brad Raider): Vince has red hair, and is usually refered to as "the bully." He and Jack don't get along well, and dislike each other. Vince has red hair and green eyes. He is into street racing. After hearing Sierra is now in love with Jack, Vince allies himself with Megatron and the Decepticons when he partnered with Knock Out. M.E.C.H.: A terrorist organization Silas (Clancy Brown): Leader and a field commander for M.E.C.H. He has grey hair and has scars on his face. Thanks to the data from Breakdown, Silas has a plan which he calls "Project Chimera". His origin currently remains unknown. his first appearance, Silas led some M.E.C.H. soldiers into stealing the D.N.G.S only to be thwarted by Agent Fowler and the Autobots. He and his soldiers later abduct Breakdown to learn "what makes them Cybertronians tick." That time, Breakdown was saved by Bulkhead and the unexpected arrival of Starscream and the Vehicons. Thanks to the data from Breakdown, Silas begins his plan which he calls "Project Chimera". Silas later collaborates with Airachnid in order to take out Arcee and Jack by using June, Jack's mother, as bait. This partnership is short lived and unsuccessful, but Silas learns from this how Cybertronians get their alternate modes Zak Scottson (Tara Strong): A 11 year old boy who is allied to Megatron and the Decepticons after he was always getting beat up everyday, no respect, and having a terrible life in the streets, then his life became better when he met Megatron. He is the one who formed a bond with Ravage after healing his paw with dark energon. He's partnered with Megatron and Lugnut. In other words, Megatron trusts him more than Starscream as he brought a Dark Energon shard to him. With his usefulness, Megatron gives him a exoskeletal armor (whick provides Zak super strength, Hand blasts, helmet with a mouthplate) as a gift created by Shockwave. He forged a Dark Energon sword in combat and used to bring machinary to life. Craig Mason (Jeremy Shada): A 15 year old boy who is also allied with the Decepticons. He used to work at a gas station and eventally gets fired for accidently getting car on fire. He partnered with Swindle as they're both arms dealers. Dick Romen (Danny Cooksey): A 15 year old boy who wants to rule the world and he's an insperation of Jack Spicer from Xiaolin Showdown. He's also allied with the Decepticons as he partners with Fast Willy (Kevin Michael Richardson): Fast Willy is a participant in illegal drag races. He's an automotive enthusiast, and he doesn't like people with nicer cars than him - especially if they're too good to trade banter. He scratched a fellow racer's car for ignoring him. Unfortunately for him, the other racer was the Decepticon Knock Out, who proceeded to run Fast Willy off of the road, trashing his car in the process Alan Rosen '(): Jenny Gomez (): The popular girl at cool Trina West (): one of Jenny's friends and henchmen Gail Furginson (): Locations Jasper, Nevada - The town were Jack, Miko, Raf, Sierra, D.J. and Peter live. K.O. Burger - Jack works at K.O. Burger. K.O. is a reference to Knock Out, a Decepticon in the series and Alex Kurtzman (K) and Roberto Orci (O), the executive producers the series. K.O. Burger is where Jack first saw Arcee, as he fell "in love" with her and Sierra. School - Jack, Miko and Raf all go to a school. This is where Miko first found out about the Autobots, as she saw Arcee (in vehicle mode.) Hardly any information of the school has been revealed. In "Masters and Students", Raf's science project, a realistic mock-up of Cybertronian Volcano built by Ratchet ends up burning a hole in the school's roof when it erupts. Cybertron - The home living home planet of the Autobots and Decepticons. Cybertron was mostly destroyed. Only ruins of dead Cybertronians lay across the lands of Cybertron. It was first seen in "Darkness Rising, Part 4" where the Autobots find out that Megatron is building a Spacebridge in order to create an undead army of Cybertronian soilders, using Dark Energon. Autobot Base - The Autobot Base is located just outside of Jasper, Nevada. It has Earth tech (in which Ratchet complains.) For Humans there is a phone. From episodes, the Base looks pretty big. There is a corner where Raf has set up a video game consel and a couch. There is Armory where Ironhide set up to store his weapons evan holding cells for imprisoning any Decepticons. It used to be a missile silo before it was converted: as a result, it's shielded against radio signals and is operated using old human machinery. Trying to run Cybertronian programs on human machinery is a recipe for bugs out the exhaust, much to Ratchet's irritation!. Soon Elita and Ratchet made another sick bay n the base but it big to fit in aleast 10 autobots if they are injured of damaged The Nemesis - The Nemesis is the Decepticon war ship and also their base. It appears to be a black, grey and purple color. There are many large and small screens in the Nemesis for announcements. Main areas include its command bridge and a sick bay (where the injured Megatron was resently lying in stasis, before he managed to revive himself in "Out of his Head"). The sick bay is also where Starscream is treated after his punishment from Megatron and is where Knock-Out replaces Starscream's missing arm (which he lost in the Shadowzone, along with the revived Skyquake) with a newer model (one equipped with a Null Ray). In "Shadowzone" it is revealed to be equipped with it own "Ground Bridge" unit. The Woods - The Woods is where Arcee and Jack go where they go on a recon mission as seen in "Predatory." There are lots of mosquitoes which Jack really dislikes. People camp in the Woods also as seen in "Predatory." The Arctic -In the Arctic it is extremely cold, and the coldness can kill the Humans, as well as Cybertronians. The Autobots found a Cybertronian Pod, which was later revealed to be a Scraplet trap. Harbinger - The Harbinger is another crash-landed Decepticon ship. While carrying a prototype weapon, the Harbinger was shot down by the Autobots in orbit over Earth. Cut in half by the battle, the bow landed in a forest and was covered up in time. The stern landed in a canyon and was noticeably not buried. When the Nemesis arrived on Earth, Starscream scouted both parts of the ship, but found nothing of interest and left. However, he did not log the Harbinger's location in the computers. After Airachnid informed Megatron that the Harbinger was carrying the Immobilizer prototype, Starscream took Airachnid to the bow section, where Airachnid accessed the ship's computer systems. Airachnid recovered the Immobilizer but it was later destroyed by Bumblebee M.E.C.H. Bases - As shown in the series so far there are two bases MECH uses. The first one was seen in the episode "Operation: Breakdown", and was located in Kamchatka Peninsula, Russia. The second one was seen in the episode "Crisscross", which appears to be located somewhere close to Jasper, Nevada. The second base was where MECH and the Decepticon, Airachnid used Jack's mother, June Darby as bait to lure Jack and Arcee to the base Episodes Season 2 Roll Out Par 1 :Months after Megatron destroyed the autobot base. Jack, Miko, Raf, Seirra and the class are on thier field trip at a military base with new Students, Peter, D.J. and Isabel, a new member on the cheerleading team. The whole trip is guided by Agent William Fowler then for a second, Miko was looking a darker green tank and said when Sierra "Miko, what is it " "There is something weird about that tank. Oh well, lets go" soon that tank is revealed to be a Decepticon in disguise. Meanwhile, At the new Autobot Base, Ratchet reports the Autobots that something comeing through the ground bridge then Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee and Smokescreen prepared for anything until a purple motorcycle w/h a sidecar came through and known as Elita-1! "Arcee!" "Elita! It's been years since the war!" then 2 more autobots Jazz and Ironhide! Jazz was thrilled to see Bumblebee,? Smokescreen and Bulkhead. And Ironhide was glad to see Optimus "It's been a long time, Prime" "['Optimus] Same as you, Ironhide" then thier leader came through non other than Jetfire and along side him Breakaway! "[Jetfire] Optimus Prime! It honor to see you after we left Cybertron." "[Optimus] Same here, Old Friend. What have you to report?" "Well, we have been carrying supplies since the war ended.. wait.. Where's Cliffjumper?" Optimus told him that he was a great warrior meaning he was killed "gasp Arcee, im so sorry. This is? like Tailgate." "[Jazz] Yo, Cee? what happend to him?" "Starscream.." "The Cons?!" "So he returned after these three years... Megatron!" Team Prime told Jetfire and his team everything they've experinced "[Ratchet] Soon later, Cliffjumper's life signal came inspecifically back online" "[Ironhide] Impossible! How?" "[Optimus] Dark Energon" "What?!" "gasp Oh, no. That prophecy did came true...Unicron has returned" then the ground bridge malfunctioned Jetfire nearly forgot that Hotshot was still in the vortex "[Ratchet] If he dose not have the courdinates, there's telling where he could wound up!" "No worrries, i know Hotshot, he can handle himself..i hope" then Ironhide told them that he needs help with the supplies they brought "[Breakaway] Cool, let's see what you done with the? place". Meanwhile, at the Base Agent Fowler is about to show the class their laest exebit inside an air hanger, "Project: IceCat" some kind of giant robotic cat in cryostasis then a voice interups Fowler "It's name is ravege, human" "Exactley. and..hey who said that?" suddenly they heard heavy foot steps coming from behind then the dark figure is revealed to be the Decepticon Shockwave! "whispers to Raf, Seirra and Miko A Decepticon?!" Miko knows about him from Arcee "[Fowler] Who are you?" "I am Shockwave. Megatron's chief scientist and now i have defrost an old companion of Soundwave" his arms turns into a cannon and melts the ice. Later, Ravage slowly reactivates and pounces on the floor and growls at the class "[Peter] whoe, dude,? he doesn't look pleased!" "[Miko] Nice kitty, nice kitty.." Ravage roars in rage and Fowler tells the class to run outside, Ravage attacks the military troops and Fowler seals the Decepticons inside. "[Izabel] Will that hold them, Mr. Fowler?" "Probably, not for a while. I'll call for and evac and get you kids out of here" Then a large Helicopter came from out of nowhere. "What?! I didn't call for a chopter." Then it transformed revealed to be Blackout! [D.J.] Oh snap! Another one!" "[Peter] What are these things?" soon blackhawks rage their fire on Blackout until a tank fired and destroey them both and transformed into the Decepticon Brawl! "[Miko] Ah Ha! i knew wierd about that Tank!" "[Brawl] Do your leaders know you expect too much" "Huh?" "Eh, Don't think so. The names Brawl." "[Raf? ] I though Breakdown and Knock Out are land type Decepti.." Lugnut appears from another hanger "Do not mention that pathetic excuse for a medic! He's and embarressment to glorious name of Decepticon" Then Shockwave burst through the door and "Lugnut you ironbrained idiot! Do have go with your un appropreit babble of yours?" "[Blackout] Now we're going too ask you little questions. Meanwhile, "[Elita-1] So, doc you bilt this ground bridge your self?" "Yes, i did but it still have a few bugs in the system" Ironhide came back from the armory "Breakaway Have found Hot Shot's location yet?" "Yes i think... wait a minute i'm detecting Decepticon activity at an military base and five more are on the move with on Dark Energon signature." "Optimus Megatron!" "Smokescreen Wait just second Sierra and Raf told me and Bumblebee that they're went on they're field trip to the base today!" "Bulkhead Oh, no, Miko! They got to be in trouble!" "[Arcee] Whoe, whoe, Bulkhead. When he mean fieldtrip, it involves kids. Besides they'll see use." '[Optimus] Since Megatron is on his way to his location, I'm afraid we must take that risk. Once we're near the Base, Agent Fowler will get the civilin to safty." "Breakaway So what are waiting for? It's been a long time since i fought a buch of? 'Cons" "Ratchet. Activate the ground bridge. Autobots Roll Out!" The ground bridge is activated as Optimus, Arcee, Bumblbee, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Jazz, Elita-1 Jetfire and Breakaway rush to save the Humans. meanwhile has Shockwave gets resultse, He and? Brawl sees twenty vehicons and in the sky were Starscream and Soundwave and behind them was Megatron!" "BlackoutLord Megatron! You have returned!" as Shockwave knew he would. To Be Continued. Roll Out Part 2: Jack, Miko, Raf, Sierra, William Fowler and the whole class are surrounded by Megatron and the Decepticons the Lugnut shoved through to grovel his master "Master! It's an honor to serve you again" "Miko Seeshh, what a fan boy!" "laughs Still loyal as the fierce gladiator i've encountered, Lugnut. Especially you, Brawl, and? Blackout" "Indeed it has, Lord Megatron. Evan of course? your second-in-command, Starscream" "The plessure is ours, Blackout." then Ravage pounce out and equiped on? to Soundwave, provideing him his voice "Voice madulation recieved." "Sierra He can talk now?!" "[Starscream] Of coures he can speak, only simple recordings." Soon Megatron turned his attention to Jack, Raf, Miko and Sierra. "So if it isn't one who are aiding the Autobots" "D.J. Jack what's he talkin' about?" Jack coulb bearly explained until Megatron saw something on Izabel "Where did you get that?" "Izabel What, this crystle? M grandfather gave this to me along time ago" "[Shockwave] It appears to be a small fragment of the...Anti-Spark!" "Raf What's the Anti-Spark?" "Soundwave The Anti-Spark. Is the? Alternative curruptive counterpart to the AllSpark, ementing Dark Energon" "Brawl Now hand it over female!" "Miko No way, Run Izabel, Lets go!" Izabel and miko ran from the Decepticon then Starscream respectfully to go after and achive the fragment but Lugnut grabs his arm "Lugnut Megatron did not order you to go get the shared" "But they're getting away!" "You stay putt!" "Soundwave Ravage deploy! Operation: Retrive" Ravage chases them and Breakdoen, Knockout and Brawl's partner Bonecrusher came and surrounded them "Bonecrusher Give us the shard of face my wrath!" then a blast hit a drone next to him and the Autobot Hot Shot appeare in the distance "Soundwave Autobot deected!" "Shot So Bonecrusher, Threating a little lady? im afraid i have to teach you some manors." he converts to vehical mode and drves strait through three drones and twords Bonecrusher. "D.J. Yo! nice car!" Hot Shot power kicked Bonecrusher and threw Knock Out at Breakdown then he turned to Izabel "Are you alright?" "Yes... I'm okey, tthanks. Who and what are you?" "Who Me? im and Autobot, name's Hotshot and.." "Megatron Well, well if it isn't the foolish Scout, Hot Shot! Come to delay my plans again" "Not much, Megaron. It's great to see your ugly face again and..Huh?" Starscream ran twords Hotshot with Lugnut after him then Starscream gought Hotshot "So, Starscream, still being pushed around by Megatron?" "Not anymore, Autobot. I've seen the errors of my ways, i've live to surve Megatron now!" "Yah right!" then he kinks him hirtling to the drones. Lugnut charges at him thetrys to punch him while hotshot dodges then until "Izabel look Out!" "Huh?" Breakdown hits him with his hammer and "You just never shut up do, Hotshot" the lugnut picks him up and threw him against the wall" "Ow! I'm gunna feel that tomarrow" the to drone grab Hotshot's arms and hold him for Lugnut to punch him through his Spark "Prepare to meet your fate, Autobot!" Soon his fist was haulted by Bulkhead "Lugnut, miss me" then he smakes Lugnut hirtling through a building "Miko Bulhead!" "Izabel Another One?" "Duh! They protect us from the 'Cons" "Okey, now i get it" then in the sky Raf sees two more decepticons until Brawl sneard "Those aren't Decepticons. Ain't nothing but, Arialbots!" he fires his rocket pods and Jetfire landed and "Megatron. It's been a long time since you left cybertron" "It's a plesure to see you, Jetfire. I see that you brough your pathetic excuse for a partner" "Hey!" "Nevermind him, Megatron. Optimus told me about what you've done to Cliffjumper" "Oh, him, at least he was the first fallen autobot to be exposed the Dark Energon" "He was the greatest, dependable Autobot!" "He was weak! His arrogence lead to his destruction fell at te hands of my a third!" then he fire at will then Ironhide ram a Vehicon and "Get out of here, Hot Shot, i can handle this" "Jack Another new autobot?" then Ironhide fired his cannons at a few drones and ends up fighting Brawl. Then they heard a truck horn, Optimus Prime arrives "It has been a while, Shockwave" "Ah, Optimus Prime. I haven't seen you since the siege of Koan. You destroyed most of my experiments" "That was for the greater good" "Allow me to return the favor" he points his cannon at him but he missed then Arcee, Bumblebee, Elita, Wheeljack, and Jazz came to help the others "Agant Fowler, get the children somewhere safe" Fowler got the class inside with the knockout gas but Jack, Raf, D.J. Sierra and Peter are still out side. Wreck n' Rule Part: Megatron was thinking how did? Optimus survived the destruction of his former base.? and Shockwave informs him that their energon reserves are? almost depleated? and suggests that they need more Dark energon then Starscream and Brawl came in and told them that Ravage has returned and he brought a visitor..a human? Ravage brought Zak to the Bridge "Whoe. Nice place you got" "Who are you so posed to be aborde my ship?" "I'm Zak. Megatron is it? you have a nice ship and i would like to join you against the other bots" "Shockwave Now why would a human like you, want to join our cause?" "So i like to blow things up and.." "Brawl Hey, Human what is that you got in your hands" In his hand was a Dark Energon shard. Megatron asked him where did he get this and Zak told that he was sneaking around an a Dawn of the Dinobots: Hatshot in vehicle mode is with izabel are at a museum "What do you call this place again?" "(laugh) You mean a museum? They're opening a drive through dinosaur exibit." Broes before Foes: After Izabel's mother tells her to watchet her twin brothers, Timmy and Tommy while she's going to Mexico for 6 months "Fine, I'll take both with me if you prmise to keep this a secret" "Timmy Sure, will keep it" "Tommy So, what is it? Is it Awsome?" "Yes and i'll show you when we get there". Meanwhile Ratchet and Optimus were tracking Ironhide when Hot Shot and Izabel came and brought guests with their eyes closed. "Izabel Okey, you two? can open your eyes now" "Tommy WICKED AWSOME!!!" "Ratchet What in the All Spark are these two?!" "Sorry. Optimus, Ratchet i would like you to meet my brothers" "Hi, I'm Timmy but call me tim.." "I'm Tom, Wow you guys Rock!" then Ironhide came through the ground bridge dragging a wounded Vehicon Like Father, like Daughter: After Agent Fowler had a small argument with his daughter Addison Fowler, he saw a metel pod came from the sky and crash landed and went to Tell the Autobots. Meanwhile, Hot Shot, Izabel and Raf were walkng by and see that Ironhide is working on but Lost and Found: Tracks, Bumblebee, Jazz and Hot Shot were locating energon with Izabel, Miko, D.J. and Raf. "Track Why did we brought the children?" "Oh, come on, History of Cybertron Part 1: History of Cybertron Part 2: ? Falling Mech: On the Nemesis, Zak is helping Shockwave with his experiments with Dark Energon until he wonders what Dark Energon does to humans then Breakdown came in and he knows just the one.. Meanwhile Enegorn Paradise: Weather Control: Broken Roads: After Christmas Vacation: Clash of the Titans Prom Night Dualist of the Past: On the nemesis, Megatron was furious with Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction